User blog:Doyouknowdewae360/Earth Removers and Earth Protectors
This blog is about the generally unknown Earth Removers known as The Hatred of Earth League or HEL and The League of Earth Lovers or LEL. How to Join The Hatred of Earth League or HEL An entity must pose a significant threat to Earthball. * Trilluminati - CEO of the Earth Removers. Can cause wars in a heartbeat. * Nemesis - Causes mass extinctions on Earthball every 26 million years by throwing comets at Earthball. * Planet Nineball - Can turn Earthball into hamburger meat by extreme gravity or send Earthball out of orbit into the dead of space. * Wyomingball - Yellowstone supervolcano that can destroy half a countryball and plunge Earthball into an ice age that lasts 10 years. * North Koreaball - This doesn't need an explanation * Mayaball - Trolled humans into thinking Nibiru would come on December 21, 2012 . * Donald Trump - Didn't sign the Paris Accords and denies global warming. Twitter rants about Kim Jong Un is a plus * ISISball - No one likes them except the Earth Removers for obvious reasons. * Mercuryball - Will seek revenge on Earthball for nearly dying to him. * Betelgeuseball - Will destroy Earthball via deadly laser 600 light years away when he dies. * Satan - Hates Earthball. * Omskbird - Hates Earthball and makes hell on Earth. * Reichtangle - A N S C H L U S S * Chinaball - EXTREME air pollution. * Asteroidballs - Killed the dinosaurs, could kill life on Earth again. * Cometballs - Can also destroy life plus the second sun throwing them at Earthball. * 6ball - Can turn into a rectangle when anschlussing planets and destroying Earthlings. * Pakistanball - Can go to nuclear war with Indiaball over Kashmirball. * Russiaball - Nuke threats still exist and high pollution. * Iranball - Nuke threats against Israelcube. * Black Holeball - Can move through space and swallow everything including Earthball. * Indiaball - Can go to nuclear war with Pakistanball over Kashmirball. Pollution is also pretty large. * North Sumatraball - Toba supervolcano can do as much damage as the Yellowstone supervolcano. * Saudi Arabiaball - Can piss off Iranball one too many times fucking us up * Antarcticaball - Only if he rises sea levels by 250 ft when he melts. Plus hiding Nibiru from the naked eye. The Hatred of Earth League may not even cooperate sometimes for superiority reasons as to who wants to remove Earthball or Jupiterball first. How to Join The League of Earth Lovers or LEL An entity must do as much as possible to protect Earthball from the Earth Removers. * Jupiterball - Protects Earthball from asteroids, comets, Planet X, and Nemesis. * Antarcticaball - Is trying not to melt so he doesn't sink a lot of low-lying countryballs, cityballs, and other low-lying clays in general with him. * Saturnball - Has always been friends with Earthball. * Moonball - Controls the tides and protects Earthball from asteroids and comets. * Marsball - Has an opportunity to save humans via colonization of Marsball. * Uranusball - Has always been friends with Earthball. * Neptuneball - Herds comets, protecting Earthball from getting hit. * NASA - The debunker of the many times people say the world is going to end .i.e. December 21, 2012 or September 23, 2017. Unlike the Hatred of Earth League, the League of Earth Lovers will cooperate in trying to protect Earthball from being destroyed. Category:Blog posts